Found
by StrikeTeamShip
Summary: When I found her, she was a mess. Well not mentally, or physically, or even- okay so she wasn't a mess at all. This is the story of how I found her. Natalia, Natasha to you and me now. It's the story of how SHIELD found itself with inarguably it's best spy. It's the story of us.


**Chapter One**

 **Clint's POV**

"Sir, I have eyes on the mark" I murmured into my earpiece.

" _Let her have it"_ Coulson's voice sounded through my hearing aid.

I nod my head subtlety and walk over to my mark. Natalia Alamovna Romanova. Red Room super assassin. I rest my hand gently on the bar.

"Hey, how about I buy you a drink?"

She turned to look at me slightly and turned straight back around, sighing softly.

"Not today, sweetie. I have places to go, people to see" she glances around the crowded room "Maybe another time" and with that her soft voice lingered as I watched her walk away from me.

"Awaiting orders sir"

" _Follow her, Barton"_

I moved around the shadows of the abandoned car park and spotted her ducked behind a red car.

 _"_ You know, for the great Hawkeye you are not very good at hiding" She spoke confidently

"Thats rich, coming from you. The infamous master assassin Black Widow, hiding behind a car in an abandoned car park, the most cliché hiding place in the history of all things super spy."

She huffed quietly and I smiled knowing I had got to her.

"How about you let me go without a fuss, and I will kill you painlessly." She murmured.

"Ah, the issue, _sweetie,_ is that I can't do that" I mocked.

I open my bow and the small red head draws a gun from her holster and we begin to cautiously approach one another.

"Now how about we do this the easy way the... Painless way" I said with a grin.

"See I can't let you do that. I have a mark to get to"

Natalia backflips into safety behind the red car and I shoot an arrow near her head but she swiftly moves out the way.

"Well, that's new" I irritably said.

She shot a bullet near my head and climbed into the car. She starts to drive just as I shoot another arrow which shattered the glass. She sped away, spraying gravel as she drove.

"Shit" I said through gritted teeth "Sir she got away" I kicked the vans wheel.

 **Natalia's POV**

I looked behind as I drove away in the red car to see if he was still chasing me. Gone. I thought silently. I breathed out in relief and pushed my head against the headrest as I sped down a country road.

I spotted a matte black Land Rover in the distance and gasped. I skidded and sped towards the car that belonged to one of my targets.

I suddenly halt, pull out a gun and fire it at the fuel tank which exploded. I flipped my waist long blood red hair over my shoulder.

"One drug lord down, three to go"

 **Clint's POV**

I sat on top of a high building, binoculars plastered to my face. I glanced at my bow beside me just to make sure it as still there, out of habit.

Suddenly I saw her, long wavy blonde hair that reached past the centre of her back and a short glittery figure hugging red dress. A faint blush crept up my neck.

"I can see her, blonde hair, red dress _,_ a very _nice_ red dress..."

" _Head in the mission, Barton."_

"Yes, Sir. She is going up some stairs, want me to go look for a window?"

" _That would be nice, Agent Barton."_

I nodded silently and reached for my bow and scaled the gutter and jumped down without a sound. I run to the building where Romanova was seen.

I peered in the widow at The Black Widow seducing a drug lord.

"All I really want is for you to give it up." She said while pulling a gun out her bag.

The drug lord quickly put his hands up in fear and Natalia aims. I shot an arrow and it knocked the gun out of her hands. She looked at my cocky smirk, shocked and I jumped down from the window.

Natalia huffed and jumped after me, the drug lord tied in a corner.

She pulled the wig and heels off and starts running after me, pulling another gun out of her bag.

She shot twice and I glanced behind me and accidentally lets out a girly scream. I run fast but she still gained on me.

I shot an arrow at her, but she dodged it, causing me to scream again. What, I never miss.

She caught up with me and kicks my back, knocking me over. I stand up and punch her chin, drawing blood. Growling, she pounced on me and we begin fist fighting. I managed to push her off me after a few minutes of fighting and held her against the wall, holding her chin in my hand. I could feel our breath mingling as I held her a few inch's from my face. To put insult to injury, I pecked her lips quickly.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you" I spoke as she struggled under my grasp. "And talented. Too bad I have to do what I'm about to do"

I saw a look of not caring if she died pass her eyes, and it made me sad.

I reluctantly bring my fist up but some thugs of the drug lord round the corner. Sighing I leave her there and fight them. She joins me and begins butt kicking.

She shoots a thug in his leg and begins to fist fight with another.

"Hey, Barton." I heard a soft voice behind me speak.

"Romanova"

"Why didn't you just kill me quickly, it would be the best way to go."

"I wanted to talk to you, give you more time to see what you could do. I've seen your files" I smirkedat her whilst keeping eye contact, knocking someone out with my bow.

She smiles softly then bit someone's arm, punches them and shoots their legs. I grinned at her and fired an explosive bow at a bin next to a group of thugs, knocking them all out.

"If these guys hadn't come to attack us, I would have killed you within a minute." She twirled round and strangled someone with her legs.

I chuckled softly _"_ Don't be so sure" I front kicked someone into a wall

"But, _sweetie_ , I am." She switched from her Russian accent to a bad southern American accent, making me laugh.

"So you guys like, an item." One arrogant thug said.

"Nope" we said in synch. Natalia tripped him up and I shot an arrow in his arm.

"Um, Talia, they are still coming."

"Don't call me that."

"Soz"

She backflipped from a wall and side kicked two thugs in the air whilst I carried on shooting explosive arrows.

"So, SHIELD, right?"

"That's right, Red Room."

"You really did read my files." She mumbled.

Natalia punched a thug, he fought back and she punched him more. At the same time I was in hand to hand combat with another. We glance at each other, nod and bash their heads together.

"Well, that was the last of them"

"Nice meeting you, but I have other things I need to do."

I sighed and grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Look, Natalia, I want to help you, you could be a great asset for SHIELD, please, come with me."

"But... the Red Room..."

"No problem, they aren't going to hurt you anymore, please."

I offer my hand out to her which she slowly takes and we begin to run to find a car.

 **Natasha's POV**

I woke on a hard bed, still softer than mine, with a thin blanket thrown lazily over my torso.

It took me a few minutes to realise that I was most likely in a SHIELD safe house; Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye's safe house.

I sat up in the bed and looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a huge T-Shirt which reached the middle of my thighs and my underwear. The top would probably be skin tight on Clint I think as I remember how muscular he was when I fought him last night.

I slowly got out of bed, my muscles screaming my with pain but I just ignored it as I had been taught to. I shuffled soundlessly into the kitchen, finding Barton making what smelt like coffee.

"How did you sleep?" He asked as he passed me a cup and sat down, I reluctantly followed. I allowed myself a quick glance at the crooked clock on the wall, 8:47.

"The best I have slept since I was a child, most likely" I noticed Clint seemed very relaxed so I tried to imitate his posture but my posture went straight back to being perfect again. "Thank you Agent Barton, you have made me feel very welcome at your house"

u

"It's Clint and it's a safe house. But speaking of names, we should probably change your name if we want to lose the Room" I nodded curtly.

"I would like to stick to my initials if that is okay?" The statement came out more like a question.

"Okay" he nodded, "How about we have a more American sounding name, like Natalie"

"No" I spoke quickly, "it's too similar"

"What about Natasha? Natasha Romanoff?"

"I like that a lot, thank you Clint Barton."

"I said it's just Clint" he said between low chuckles and he began to stand up, "Now, I have to go and deal with some paper work and calls from very angry men, the kitchen is just through there and you can make yourself anything you want while I am gone. Don't worry, I am coming back, I promised I would protect you."

"Okay", I spoke softly as he took a phone from his pocket along with his own.

"Use this if you need me for any reason" He spoke as he dialled a number on his phone, "Coulson"

And with that he left me on my own in the small living space.

 **Clint's POV**

"Coulson, I know but-"

"Barton there are no excuses, I just can't believe that you have done this after all the strings I have pulled for you"

I sighed into the phone, "Look, you saw something in me when you met me and I saw something in Natalia"

"Clint, you let another part of your body take over your thoughts and that is inexcusable"

"Yeah but Coulson, she will be a great ass-"

"Fury wants to talk to you"

I felt my face immediately pale and spoke in a strangled voice, "Put him on"

"AGENT CLINTON BARTON I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT A PRETTY GIRL FROM THE KGB WAS ALL IT TOOK FOR YOU TO TAKE PITY ON HER"

"I am sorry, Sir, but would you please just let me explain-"

"EXPLAIN?! EXPLAIN MY ASS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO TO MAKE ME THINK THIS IS OKAY, BARTON"

"Sir, Natasha-"

"YOU NAMED HER"

"Natasha has been trained since she was a toddler, she hates it at the Room and I saw something that I did not want her or anyone to feel"

"AND WHAT IS THAT BARTON"

"She wanted to die, Sir. I am sorry, but she is talented and needs a proper environment to make her trust us and she could be a very good asset as she is one of the best mercenaries in the world at this point and, dare I say, ever"

"BARton" he started, becoming slightly less angry, "You are right, just make sure that it never happens agin and Coulson, you will be her mentor as will you, Barton."

"Most certainly, Sir"

"I have my eye on you" he spoke down the phone, hanging up and I could nearly feel his one eyed gaze fall on me.

I slowly walked back to the living room and sat next to the newly named Natasha.

"You're in" I spoke softly to the young women next to me. "I just have to ask you a few questions. What is your real name?"

"Natalia Alimovna Romanova" I jotted that down.

"How old are you?"

"66, but mentally and physically 19"

"What gender are you"

"Female"

"What is your date of birth?"

"November 22, 1928"

"How long have you been in this business?"

"Since before I can remember"

"Do you have any special skills?"

"I can speak Latin, Russian, English, French, German, Japanese, Mandarin, Portuguese, Spanish, Italian, Dutch, Ukrainian, Afghan and Indian. I have been enhanced to be faster, stronger, cleverer and more beautiful and I barely age, clearly, I can pick pretty much any lock in under a minute and can hack into almost any software within ten minutes."

"Good. How many people have you killed?"

She took a sharp breath "I lost count a many years ago"

"How long have you been killing for?" I asked, snapping my head up and moving closer to her.

"Since I was 13" she muttered softly.

"That's awful" I spoke quietly, shuffling so we were nearly touching.

I slowly took her hand making her flinch but she quickly relaxed, well relaxed for her, when she saw that I wasn't being threatening. "Do you want to go to the Hub, one of SHIELD's headquarters?" I asked after a minute of sitting like that.

All I got was a small nod and a mumbled "Yes"

Not letting go of her hand, I pulled her towards the stairs and to the heli pad where a helicopter was parked. I turned on the engine and headed for the Hub.

I turned off the engine and jumped out the helicopter, holding my hand out to Natasha who did not seem to see my hand but most likely just ignored it.

The red heads eyes darted from side to side, scouring the heli pad for any dangers. When she found no immediate dangers her eyes stilled but her posture still remained defensive.

I suddenly realised that I hadn't fed her when we had just got into the Hub. We got a few strange stares from agents as we moved in perfect synch, her in my T-Shirt that drowned her and some small shorts that I managed to find but you could not even see them underneath the top and me in my full battle gear, bow and all.

"How does some breakfast sound?" I questioned as we neared the food court. She nodded and I entwined our fingers with a small electric shock and pulled her towards the small breakfast bar.

"Agent Barton" the cashier, Agent Grey, spoke in a monotone.

"Agent Grey, could we please have a poached egg muffin and a bacon and poached egg muffin, please" I asked as the depressing agent got on with making us our breakfast.

He passed it to us and we sat down in a small booth far away from everyone else.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I placed my hand on hers, this time she barely flinched.

"I can't believe I left it all behind, all of it" her almost silent voice whispered.

"Don't worry, you are in a better place now and we are going to stop the Room from ever producing any more Widows."

A small humorless smile crept onto her face as she intently inspected a spec of dirt on the table.

"You talk about us as if we are food" she spoke quietly, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"I am sorry" I manage through laughs "please forgive me"

Her eyes darkened by a few shades of vibrant, beautiful green before she spoke, "You like jokes" she drank the rest of her coffee I had got her when she had finished her muffin then proceeded to drink the rest of mine, throwing them both in the bin along with the wrappers from our muffins, keeping eye contact the entire time.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me after her, running. She skillfully weaved both herself and me through the hoards of surprised people. My top rose high up her thigh and to her hip, revealing the small shorts that did not cover her toned butt.

I gave it a glance a few times too many for a semi-public place.

She searched room after room but when she did not find what she was looking for she immediately closed the door on the surprised people.

"Clint, what time are we meeting Director Fury?"

"2 o'clock" she carried on searching.

"What is the time now, 11 o'clock why?"

She opened a door turned on the light, looked in and turned back to me and spoke in a low, husky voice which took over my brain, "Perfect"

She grabbed a hook on my suit and pulled me into the room which was absent of people, locking the door being her. She pushed me against the door and softly kissed my lips, teasing me. Instinctively, I deepened the kiss, nipping and sucking at her plump lips. I spun her round, pinning her against the door in between my arms which were above her head. She quickly wrapped her leg around my hip, pulling me closer as a groan escaped my mouth and vibrated into hers. I pulled her away from the door slightly and my hands traveled along the curves of her hips and to the round muscles of her ass, squeezing them as I pushed her head even further below me as we kissed harder and faster with more passion. My hands felt for the ripped denim resting on her bum and began massaging her, making her groan as she pushed me towards a table. My legs were pressed between hers as she worked down my chest and back up, threading her hands through my hair. My hand reached her thigh as I pulled her knee up to my hip, pulling her on top of me as I lay on the table. I snaked my hands around her waist, her hair dangling over her shoulder as she rested her small hands on my chest. She pulled the bullet proof plates out of my armor and pulled back for a few seconds, just staring at me with a small smile on her face. She then plunged her tongue into my mouth, both of ours fighting for dominance. I nipped her lip and she let a low growl out. I hadn't realised it, but she had begun to take my top off herself, revealing a emerald lacy bra with plump breasts under them. She flipped us over and took one of my hands from her ass cheeks and placed it on her right breasts, which I immediately responded with slipping my fingers in between the lace and massaging her nipples. She huffed and reached behind her, undoing her bra and flinging it to the other side the room. I gently brought my head down and licked from her belly button to her nipple which I sucked whilst massaging the other. She fiddled with my top and trousers, leaving me in my underwear before I undid the button on the hardly denim shorts and rubbed her silky wetness. She shuddered underneath me as I kept sucking her breast and trailed my tongue down her stomach and pulled her underwear down. Glancing at her for confirmation, I plunged my tongue deep into her, rubbing all the correct spots as she squirmed under me, her fingernails raking at my back. She moaned and gowned before she let out a roar as she came to me, I took my tongue out and moved back to cover her, placing a kiss on each breast before kissing her open mouth, my little friend enjoying when her hips moved under him. I loaned and she smiled under my lips, removing my underwear with one hand as she took him in her hands. She began to move her hands in a rhythm, making me squirm and groan in frustration. Eventually, I came and she glanced at a clock which read 12:46 and decided that we should go and get cleaned up before our meeting. Not wanting to let her go, I pecked her lips and got dressed, opening th door and leaving to the food court where I had told her to meet me.

 **Hi Guys!**

 **So sorry I have not uploaded in nearly half a year I have been busy with tennis, GCSE work, piano, I have an exam next month, air cadets and the gym but I am continuing my other stories I have** **just had very bad writers block. I am not sure if this is going to carry on or if it will just be** **a one shot,** **only time will tell!**

 **Ella**


End file.
